The Guppy Journeys: Heroes Unite
by HardcoreParkour
Summary: A Reboot of The Guppy Chronicles Trilogy which was deleted. A villain by the name Dark X steals the precious gem which powers all of Adventureville. Join Gil, Molly, and all your other favorite guppies as they defeat him with their powers. See if you can spot the differences from the Original and this Reboot! If you do, put them in the reviews! Rated T for Language and Violence
1. Chapter 1

The Guppy Journeys: Heroes Unite

Author's Note: This is a re-written Firt Chapter. The First Chapter is being re-written because there were two MAJOR errors that really were just weird, here's what they were:

- Gil Said Blue Ring, but since this is a reboot, I changed The Rings to Bracelets.

- One paragraph said that the Big Blue Sapphire was located in Citrine Town, where Molly lives, but soon after, Molly's father states that it is located in Emerald Town.

So yeah, I was big freakin' moron when writing that, lol. But anyway, this is a re-written version, with a different beginning so, I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1: Beginning

It was 6:00 AM in Emerald Town.  
Fourteen Year Old, Gil Gordon, is sitting near Amethyst Lake watching the sunrise. The light of the sun shimmered onto the beautiful water of the lake...

Gil loved the sunrises. He thought it was the best part about living in Emerald Town.

" I'd better get back home, Mom cooks breakfast early on Saturdays." Said Gil to himself.

So Gil, using the power of his Blue Bracelet of Speed, rushed back to his home. Ready for a delicious breakfast consisting of Hot Pancakes, and sizzling Bacon...

" Hey Mom, I'm back." Said Gil.

" Good, Breakfast is almost finished." Said Ms. Gordon.

Gil walked upstairs to his room, only to see his Eight Year Old brother, Joey, jumping on Gil's bed.

" Wha-Ugh. Joey! I told you to stay 'outta my bedroom!" Said Gil annoyed.

" Sorry, Gil." Said Joey.

" (Sigh.) Just go in your room and play with your little kid toys." Said Gil.

" Okay." Said Joey.  
" Excellent." Said Gil.

As soon as Gil went downstairs, Joey did not play with toys, but continued to jump on his brothers bed...

That Night at 12:00 AM

" Is everything ready?"  
" Yes Sir."  
" All systems go?"  
" All systems go, Sir."  
" Excellent."

A Giant fleet of Battleships flew over the skys of Emerald Town. Rocket Launchers were connected to the sides of each ship. Locked, Loaded, and ready to fire. A Huge claw-like mechanism slowly lowered down onto the precious gem...

... The Big Blue Sapphire...

You see, The Big Blue Sapphire, is the overall Power Source of all of Adventureville. All of the towns, big cities, and even the electronics...

... Yup, all powered by this special gem that formed about 500 Years Ago...

Many theives have tried to steal this Legendary Gem. All attempts have been stopped by the ETPD, Also known as the Emerald Town Police Department. Anyone who tried to steal it, was shot down. No exceptions...

8:00 AM The Next Day

We now go to Citrine Town, where Fourteen Year Old, Molly, lives. We join her as she his packing her backpack with supplies for her travel to Emerald Town...

" Okay, so I have, Food, Water, My Diary, and some clothes so, I think I'm all set and ready!" Said Molly happily.

Molly put on her Pink Bracelet of Flight carefully around her neck...

" Now, a usual walk to Emerald Town would be about an hour, but since I'm travel by air, It'll take about, 30 Minutes." Said Molly to herself.

Molly walked downstairs to say goodbye to her parents.

" Alright, see 'ya Mom, see 'ya Dad!" Said Molly.

" Be safe!" They both said as Molly walked out of the house. Beginning her journey to Emerald Town...


	2. Chapter 2

The Guppy Journeys: Heroes Unite

Chapter 2:

8:30 AM  
On The Path To Emerald Town

The beautiful smell of nature made it's way to the young teenager as she took it all in and sighed in delight.

The Pink Haired Girl flew over the dirt path to Emerald Town. Molly continued to think about all the great thing she'd do, like making new friends, seeing the buildings, and most importantly, seeing the Big Blue Sapphire...

Molly finally arrived in Emerald Town as she recieved a lot of Hi's, Hey's, and How's it goin's. She continued to look at the sights as she soon bumped into a person.

The person was a boy. A boy who looked around her age, he had Blue Hair and Emerald Green eyes. He wore a Dark Blue Hoodie along with some shorts and sneakers. He looked...

... Panicked...

" Please! Y-Y-You gotta... Just C'MON!" Said the boy as he grabbed Molly's arm and dragged her with him...

...Meanwhile...

The smell of smoke and flames blew through the air. A Huge $500,000 was now left in nothing but ashes as Fire sirens wailed and hoses pumped out large amounts of water.

" You have done many HORRIBLE things you've done with that Bracelet of yours but THIS really takes the cake!" Said a woman in her mid-30's.

" Look! I'm sorry! You don't need to get an additude!" Yelled a Teenage Boy.

The Woman grabbed the boy by the neck and choked him like a maniac.

" Don't you dare talk to your mother with that tone of voice, Young Man! You're the reason our $500,000 house is now nothing but ashes!" Said the woman as she continuously slapped her son back and forth.

" You and your god damn fire powers!" Said his mom.

The Boy then burned his Mothers hand with his Flaming Hands.

" Get the hell away from me!" Said his mother.

" Fine! I'd rather starve to death than take your abuse like I have for these past years!" Said the boy as he ran into the Forest leaving his Mother and his house behind...


	3. Chapter 3

The Guppy Journeys: Heroes Unite

Chapter 3

" Agh! Where are you taking me?!" Yelled Molly.

" To my house! Y-You just gotta help!" Yelled the blue haired boy.

As the two rushed to the house, Molly couldn't help to notice the Blue Bracelet (Or Necklace, or whatever you wanna call it, either one is fine with me.) around his neck.

" Could it be?" She thought to himself.

... Meanwhile in a forest...

The teenage boy continued to dash through the dark forest. It was crowed with trees and it reeked of wet grass. The boy tripped over a rock and fell to ground where he layed and quietly sobbed...

... Back in Emerald Town...

" Mom. I've brought help." Said the boy.

" Thank you, Gil. We'll need all the help we can get. And, what might your name be?" Asked Mrs. Gordon.

" Um, I'm Molly." She said.

" Well, nice to meet you Molly." Replied Mrs. Gordon.

" Where's Joey?" Asked Gil.

" Joey? Oh, he's upstairs playing." Said his mom.

" So Mrs. Gordon. What exactly happened?" Asked Molly.

" Well..."

FLASHBACK!

BOOM!

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Mrs. Gordon.

" Where is your oldest child?" Asked the mysterious man. The man had black spiky hair, and eyes as red as blood.

" How'd you know I have children?! GET OUT OF MY HOME!" Yelled Mrs. Gordon.

Ignoring her, the man walked upstairs and into Gil's room. He took Blue shard of a gem of sorts, and stabbed it right into Gil's chest, suprisingly, this did not inflict any pain to Gil.

" Hmpf. My work here is complete." Said the man and broke out of the house window and left...

Back to normal...

" And that's what happened. I should have stopped him, but I think he did something to Gil." Said Mrs. Gordon.

" Well. I have been feeling strange, static shocks lately..." Said Gil.

" Well, whoever this man is he have to stop him." Said Molly.

" Absolutely." Replied Gil.


End file.
